


Рождественское обещание

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: Нейтан пообещал самому себе, что его брату никогда ни о чём не нужно будет беспокоиться. Даже о Санте Клаусе.





	Рождественское обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Promise of Christmas Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81520) by [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar). 



\- Он уже здесь?! Он уже здесь?!

Шестнадцатилетний Нейтан Петрелли проснулся, недовольно ворча, когда на его грудь приземлился четырёхлетий комок энергии. Он сморгнул пелену с глаз и всмотрелся в полумрак: несмотря на полночный час, огни Манхэттена пробивались сквозь занавески и помогали разглядеть не только силуэт Питера, но и – пусть и менее чётко – его лицо.

\- Что… Который час? – На экране будильника, который он увидел за спиной брата, замерли красные светящиеся цифры «1:42». – Пит, ты что, ещё не ложился?

Питер покачал своей маленькой головкой. Чёрные волосы, подстриженные под горшок, летали вокруг его лица, которое выражало крайнее нетерпение.

\- Неа. Не могу уснуть. Так что, Санта уже пришёл?

Глубоко и страдальчески вздохнув, Нейтан поднял брата и поставил его на пол, а потом сам приподнялся на постели и посмотрел на мальчика со сдержанной, но нежной улыбкой. 

\- Тебе пора идти спать, Пит. Ты же знаешь, что Санта «видит тебя, когда ты спишь*», и «знает, когда ты просыпаешься**»? Он не придёт, пока ты не заснёшь.  
Лицо Питера стало заметно грустнее. 

\- Но как же он найдёт нас, Нейтан? И как он попадёт в наш дом? У нас ведь нет печной трубы.

Что-то внутри Нейтана не могло не улыбнуться, услышав наивную тревогу в голосе брата. Но если и была одна вещь, которую Нейтан пообещал самому себе, когда родился Питер, так это было то, что его брат никогда ни о чём не будет беспокоиться. Даже о том, как Санта проникнет в их семейный пентхаус на Манхэттене по несуществующей трубе или как он найдёт их, если они не будут дома на Лонг-Айленде.

Он снова приподнял Питера и усадил его себе на колени. 

\- Разве ты не знал, что Санта может найти кого угодно? У него есть что-то вроде встроенного радара.

\- В санях? – спросил изумлённый Питер.

Нейтан отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет же – в голове. Если бы я сейчас был рядом с Сантой и спросил, где мой брат, Питер Петрелли, он бы сказал мне, что он дома в Нью-Йорке. Даже если бы он никогда в жизни там не был.

Он прервал свою речь, чтобы открыть дверь спальни, а Питер озвучил очередную тревожащую его мысль:

\- Но как он попадёт в наш дом, если у него нет трубы? 

\- Ну, подумай сам. Печные трубы в большинстве своём достаточно узкие, так? – спросил Нейтан.

Питер кивнул с широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- А Санта довольно-таки крупный парень.

И снова мальчик кивнул, но на этот раз – со смешком.

\- Так вот. Как мне кажется, если бы Санта был обычным человеком, он вообще не мог бы спускаться по трубам. Поэтому знаешь, что я думаю? Могу поспорить, что он может проходить сквозь предметы – например, стены или камины. И ему не нужны ключи, чтобы зайти в чей-то дом.

И без того широкие глаза Питера округлились ещё больше. 

\- Ого! Прямо как Призрачная кошка?

Нейтан улыбнулся ещё шире. Похоже, чтение его старых комиксов про «Людей Икс» в конце концов пошло Питеру на пользу. Мама кричала на него, говоря, что Питеру рано читать такое и Нейтан не должен забивать его голову всякой ерундой. Она сказала, что Питеру нужно учиться жизни в реальном мире, но, честно говоря, сам Нейтан хотел бы чуть дольше побыть ребёнком и верить в чудеса в своё время. Поэтому он совершенно точно не собирался прививать брату семейный прагматизм Петрелли до тех пор, пока тому не исполнится пять. 

\- Да, прямо как Призрачная кошка.

\- А что он ещё умеет? 

\- Ну… - Нейтан на минуту задумался. К счастью, он начал читать комиксы, будучи немногим старше, чем Питер, поэтому сейчас у него было множество идей для внезапно ставшего почти всемогущим Санты Клауса. – Он же носит огромный мешок с подарками для детей со всего света, а я могу поспорить, что он довольно тяжёлый. Поэтому он наверняка очень сильный, как Супермен. Плюс, не каждый дом имеет крышу, которая была бы достаточно большой для его саней и оленей, так что я думаю, что он оставляет их на одной крыше и просто перелетает с одного дома на другой.

Глаза Питера чуть не вылезли из орбит.

– Санта умеет летать?!

Нейтан кивнул. Вероятно, мама снова отругает его за сказку, которую он сейчас на ходу сочинял, но в данный момент ему было достаточно увидеть, как засияли глаза Питера. 

– И, если подумать, он ведь разносит подарки уже довольно давно, поэтому он наверняка ещё и бессмертный.

– Что значит бессмертный?

– Это значит, что он не может умереть, – объяснил Нейтан. – Что он может жить вечно.

– То есть вечно-превечно? – взволнованно спросил Питер.

Нейтан рассмеялся.

– Да, вечно-превечно.

– Я не хочу ложиться. Я хочу увидеть Санту, – надул губы Питер. – Он же придёт, если я притворюсь, что сплю?

– Ты что, смеёшься? – произнёс Нейтан, даря брату самый убедительный недоверчивый взгляд, на который был способен. – Санта умеет читать мысли – ты думаешь, откуда он знает, какой подарок ты хочешь получить больше всего? Если он придёт, а ты не будешь спать, он узнает об этом.

В этот раз настала очередь Питера глубоко вздохнуть, копируя старшего брата. 

– Ладно, я пойду спать. Но, Нейтан, пообещай, что если увидишь его, то скажешь ему спасибо от меня.

Что ж, неудивительно: почти все дети хотят не ложиться всю ночь, чтобы увидеть, как Санта оставляет им подарки. Питер же хотел поблагодарить его.

Нейтану оставалось лишь снова улыбнуться.

– Конечно, не сомневайся.

К этому времени они уже дошли до спальни Питера. Нейтан открыл дверь и прошёл в комнату вместе с братом, остановившись, чтобы включить свет. Он мягко уложил Питера в его маленькую кровать, застеленную простынёй с Суперменом, накрыл его одеялом и присел рядом.

– Нейтан? – позвал его Питер.

– Да, Пит?

– Мир ведь очень большой, правда? – Его голос снова звучал обеспокоенно.

Нейтан кивнул.

– Да, очень большой.

– Как же тогда Санта приносит подарки всем детям в мире за одну ночь? Ему что, приходится кого-то пропустить, чтобы всё успеть?

– Что ты, конечно, нет, – уверил его Нейтан. – Видишь ли, Санта умеет ещё кое-что. Он может останавливать время, поэтому, когда он приземляется на нашу крышу, во всём остальном мире время замирает до тех пор, пока он не положит подарки и не продолжит свой путь.

\- А что, если Санта кого-то забудет?

\- Санта-то? – Нейтан насмешливо, но ласково фыркнул. – Он никогда ничего и никого не забывает. И даже если и забывает, я обещаю, что про тебя он никогда не забудет.

Наконец успокоившись, Питер поудобнее устроился под одеялом. Нейтан улыбнулся и, наклонившись к брату, поцеловал его в лоб. После этого он встал с кровати и направился к двери.

\- Нейтан? – сонно пробормотал Питер, когда Нейтан уже коснулся дверной ручки.

\- Да? - Парень обернулся. 

\- Я ведь стану Сантой и смогу делать всё это, когда вырасту?

Нейтан мягко рассмеялся и потянулся к ночнику, чтобы выключить свет. 

\- Ты сможешь стать, кем захочешь, Пит.

Закрывая дверь, он дал ещё одно тихое обещание – но уже самому себе: 

«Я об этом позабочусь».

*, ** - строчки из песни "Santa Claus is Coming to Town".


End file.
